


stay the night, i need you

by prepranpo



Series: haikyuu discord chat stuff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bokuto is mentioned briefly by both kenma and kuroo, i would die for them, this is a fic inspired by things happening in my hq rp chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepranpo/pseuds/prepranpo
Summary: Kenma is still upset about Bokuto eating his apple pie and Kuroo delivers the apology apple pie and Kenma begs him to stay the night, where he reveals an important detail that might change their whole relationship.





	stay the night, i need you

Kenma looks away from his phone as he excuses himself, he got up to get his game and clicked it on before the doorbell rang and he got up, gold eyes looking around his room quietly before he set his gaze down and he tried to make himself smaller. Today was different than other days, his mind had been plagued with sadness. Kuroo was leaving soon, Kenma would be sad. Kenma would miss him, it was unfair, he had just-

"Hey there, kitty, I bring a piece offering from Brokuto." Kuroo let out, stopping Kenma's thoughts as he grinned, holding an apple pie in his hands. He was standing in the doorway, a red flannel wrapped around his waist in a fashion that only made Kenma want to pull at his hair at how it made him want to go bright red.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." He mumbled out, avoiding his gaze and getting up, dressed in sweatpants and a cat sweater. "You should go, um, pack, you're supposed to be leaving soon, right?" The words kind of hurt him a little, he and Kuroo had been together since he was younger, and now Kuroo was moving away and Kenma would only see him on vacation days, it sucked.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Kuroo let out as he watched him, Kenma had been acting strange, distant even. It was unlike him, Kenma and Kuroo had always been attached to each other. They had been close since they had met.

"It's stupid, I'm just being a stupid clingy person." He mumbled out and suddenly his hands seemed a lot more interesting at this moment. "It doesn't matter, Kuro. I promise it doesn't."

"It might not to you but it does to me, everything to do with you concerns me, Kozume." Kuroo let out softly, setting the pie down and sitting next to him, taking his hand gently and lifting it to his lips and kissing his bandages knuckles. "You know that."

Kenma let out a slight scoff and shoved him away as he looked down at the ground. "Don't do that when you're going to leave." He could feel the tips of his ears heat up. 

"Kenma..." Kuroo's voice went even softer and quieter as he looked at him. "I'm not that far away, you can visit me often and it's only a year until you start college too." He pointed out, watching him with a concerned look.

"That's not the point!" Kenma's voice got loud as he looked up at him, "I don't want to continue volleyball if you're not there, I hate being exhausted and I don't want to be the captain. I don't want you to be gone. I don't want- what if you find someone you like in college." His voice is quiet as his gaze shifts to the ground. "Forget it, stay the night, please." His voice sounded strained and pleading.

"Kenma, do you-" Kuroo was cut off as Kenma stiffened and nodded quietly.

"Yeah, I thought it would be obvious. It's silly really, it's stupid. It's cliche, boy in love with his childhood friend and is scared when he's about to move away to go to college. How pathetic." Kenma bashed himself, rubbing his face.

"Ii don't think that. I love you, Kenma. It's always been you, you know. You're not stupid, we all need you, you're smart and strategic and pretty." Kuroo reached and grabbed his hand. 

"Stop it. Don't make me fall more in love with you and then i'll start staring at you the way Akaashi claims you look at me." He mumbles, still not staring at him.

"He's right, i do look at you with a love struck look."

Kenma's head darted up, gold eyes wide and startled as he gazed back at him. "You what?"

"I guess it's a habit for us tp be in love with our setters." Kuroo shrugged, grinning at him. "I do believe you have an apology apple pie to eat." Kuroo hummed softly and kissed his forehead. "Don't think about this too much, my heart is yours and whenever you're ready, I'm still yours." He pulled away and went to get the apple pie before he was stopped. "Huh?"

Kenma looked at him with red cheeks as he looked to the side, looking embarrassed before his hands gripped at the collar of Kuroo's shirt and he pulled him down and pressed his lips to Kuroo's.

Kuroo let out a muffled sound of surprise, he would have never expected this from the shy yet sarcastic Kenma Kozume. It was a nice surprise though. He kissed him back before Kenma pulled away and he gave him a shit eating grin. "Wow, Kenma."

"One word and I can and will kick you out, bedhead." He threatened but a small smile tugged at his lips. "I want apple pie!" He chanted, clapping until Kuroo gave in and brought him his pie.

"Mmmn, it's good!" He let out in a satisfied sound. "Bokuto outdid himself actually, it's good. Want some?" He brought up the fork to Kuroo's lips.

Kuroo opened his mouth immediately and was greeted with sweetness. "It's not as good as you. You're perfect beyond compare."

"I'm still not letting you sleep in my bed." Kenma glared at him before taking another bite.

"Damn." Kuroo said but watched him with a grin, life was good with Kuroo and Kenma, it was really good to them.


End file.
